Recommençons, encore et encore
by Blue Aaren
Summary: On dit que, quand deux âmes sœurs choisissent la mort ensemble et en même temps, elles se réincarneront sous la forme de jumeaux. Ainsi, après avoir décidé de leur propre fin, il est offert à Eijirou et Denki une nouvelle chance d'être ensemble. Suite de l'OS Notre propre fin d'Arthygold.


**Bonsoir, bonjour ! **

**Alors voilà, cet OS est un peu particulier ! En effet, c'est une sequel d'un OS d'Arthygold qui s'intitule "Notre propre fin" (allez lire si ce n'est pas déjà fait !). **

**Arthy, sache que ton OS m'a brisé le coeur et m'a fait pleurer, mais je tiens à te dire encore que je l'ai adoré et que le lire plusieurs fois a été pour moi un vrai régal (oui je suis maso, et alors ? x'D). **

**J'ai tout de suite eu l'idée de cette petite suite et je pense que je te l'ai teasée plusieurs fois xD ! Et bien elle est enfin prête ! Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration qui a fait que j'ai pu la finir ! Alors j'espère du fond du coeur qu'elle te plaira W ! **

**J'espère aussi que ça consolera les autres personnes dont tu as brisé le coeur (une pensée à la larme virile qui a coulé sur la joue de Molly). Je cite donc la grande prophète du KiriKami, Molly Fucking Phantomhive Bitches, qui lors de la relecture de cet OS a marqué en note : "On t'aime Arthy, mais vraiment tu nous as déchirés le coeur en morceau" car elle a trop raison xDD... **

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et voici l'OS ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! On se retrouve en bas ! **

**Recommençons, encore et encore**

**« Hey Eraser, tu devineras jamais ce que je viens de lire ! **S'exclama de sa voix tonitruante qui résonna dans toute la pièce Present Mic, l'éternel professeur d'anglais de la prestigieuse école de Yuei.

Relevant la tête du magazine Astro qu'il avait dans les mains, il posa son regard sur le professeur aux longs cheveux noirs venant tout juste de s'asseoir à quelques mètres de lui, au bureau voisin.

**\- Évidemment, vu que je ne l'ai pas lu moi, **soupira le susnommé de son éternelle voix blasée, posant devant lui le tas de feuilles qu'il tenait auparavant dans ses mains.

**\- Alors écoute ça ! Tu savais que quand deux âmes sœurs choisissent la mort ensemble, on dit qu'elles se réincarneront en jumeaux dans leur prochaine vie ? **Énonça alors le professeur à la longue touffe de cheveux blonde.

L'enseignant ayant été le professeur principal de nombreuses classes 1-A marqua un instant d'arrêt avant de se tourner face à son interlocuteur pour répondre dans un premier temps d'une voix lasse :

**\- Et ? De toute façon, pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il soit prouvé que l'on peut avoir une « prochaine vie ». **

**\- Mais ****_just_**** imagine que ce soit le cas ! **Continua le héros bruyant. **Tu trouves pas que c'est plutôt cruel ?! ****_Like_****, c'est comme s'ils manquaient une nouvelle fois une chance d'être heureux ensemble, ****_isn't it_**** ?! C'est un peu comme si le sort s'acharnait sur eux. Tu ne peux pas aimer librement quelqu'un si c'est ton jumeau, ****_you_****_know_**** ! **

**\- Merci ça je le sais, **se contenta de rétorquer le noiraud, laissant échapper un nouveau soupir.

**\- Et tu ne trouves pas ça injuste toi ?! **Le questionna Hizashi, visiblement choqué.

Laissant la question en suspens, l'homme brun à la barbe de trois jours et aux innombrables cernes se détourna un peu pour faire à nouveau face à son bureau et sa pile de papier. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de prendre dans sa main gauche quelques unes des premières feuilles trônant sur le haut du paquet.

Il s'agissait là des notifications de travaux d'intérêts généraux prévues pour toute la semaine. La raison était tout simplement les nouvelles « idées de génies » de deux des élèves de la promotion dont il avait la charge cette année encore -vingt ans après la fameuse 1-A ayant abrité la plupart des héros les plus éminents d'aujourd'hui. Mais, par-dessus les motifs tous plus stupides les uns que les autres ayant causés ces punitions, ce qui accaparait le plus son attention au moment présent, c'était les visages des deux joyeux lurons en question.

Il s'agissait des jumeaux Hoshino, deux jeunes garçons prometteurs -même si leurs notes étaient loin d'être exemplaires- qui n'étaient pas sans lui rappeler deux de ses anciens élèves. En effet, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer d'innombrables coïncidences et ce depuis la rentrée. D'ailleurs, les autres professeurs non plus. Tous s'étaient faits des remarques semblables à un moment ou à un autre.

Et il y avait de quoi devenir superstitieux.

Un brun à la mèche blonde en forme d'éclair -présente depuis sa naissance- dénommé Taichi qui n'arrêtait pas de faire les 400 coups en y entraînant toujours son frère jumeau, Akio, qui, lui, était un peu plus malin mais suivait tout de même toujours son aîné dans ses conneries. Il fallait aussi souligner sa manie de ne jurer que par la virilité. Celui-ci avait ses cheveux teints en rouge et une massive tache de naissance sur le torse. Cependant, plus qu'une marque de naissance, celle-ci ressemblait plutôt à une cicatrice à cause de sa taille et de sa couleur rosée. Comme si elle provenait d'un combat des plus violents qui aurait pu coûter la vie du plus valeureux et du plus dur à cuire des héros.

Il y avait entre ces deux frères une complicité sans égale. Pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre ceux-ci étaient superflus, il leur suffisait d'un regard. Par contre, ils avaient l'air complètement perdus s'ils se retrouvaient l'un sans l'autre (le pire restant quand l'aîné se retrouvait seul car c'était alors la porte ouverte à toutes les conneries).

Ces deux garçons avaient parfaitement ce qu'il fallait pour devenir deux grands héros (si ce n'était qu'un peu plus de jugeote ne leurs feraient pas de mal), mais ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas rappeler à tout le corps enseignant de Yuei deux de leurs anciens élèves disparus dans des circonstances tragiques il y avait de cela 16 ans.

Et ce, à quelques jours à peine de la naissance des deux adolescents en question.

Chargebolt et Red Riot, deux héros des plus valeureux qui faisaient partie de ceux ayant voué et donné leurs vies pour protéger celles des autres. Malgré leur force et leur complicité les rendant presque invincibles lors d'un combat en duo, une attaque de vilains des plus atroces les avait emportés tous les deux. Ç'avait été un vrai carnage, une vraie boucherie. A tel point qu'elle était encore dans les mémoires de tous.

Parmi les nombreuses personnes qu'ils avaient sauvés ce jour-là se trouvait la mère des jumeaux. Curieux hasard, n'est-ce pas ? Yuriko Hoshino, une résidente du quartier qui avait été attaqué, était enceinte de 8 mois ce jour-là. Elle avait été sortie des décombres par le tandem de héros qui l'avait accompagnée jusqu'à l'espace des blessés où elle avait pu être prise en charge. Par pur miracle, les deux enfants qu'elle portait avaient survécu et elle avait même pu les emmener à terme.

Elle n'avait de ce fait jamais oublié le nom ni le visage des deux héros qui les avaient sauvés, elle et ses enfants. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais manqué de raconter leurs exploits à ses deux petits héros, qui avaient dès leur plus jeune âge décidé d'embrasser la même vocation.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, Eraser reprit la parole, attirant à nouveau l'attention de son collègue -qui avait pourtant abandonné l'idée d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

**\- Je pense que tu te trompes, Mic. **Commença-t-il. **Je pense que le plus important, c'est alors d'avoir la chance d'être à nouveau ensemble. Et puis, en plus, l'amour fraternel peut être bien plus profond qu'un amour passionnel, même s'il est fondamentalement différent. **

La phrase de son voisin l'avait fait penser à ce genre d'amour inconditionnel qui vous fait déplacer des montagnes sans attendre un seul « _Merci_ » de la part de celui que l'on aime, cet amour qui pousse une mère à voler dans les pays pauvres pour pouvoir nourrir son enfant quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, cet amour qui dépasse le stade du physique et lie des personnes tenant profondément l'une à l'autre.

En considérant l'amour comme le sentiment de pouvoir aller n'importe où à n'importe quel moment si c'est avec cette personne, comme la force de l'encourager et la soutenir dans ses choix quoi qu'il arrive, comme la sensation de ne pouvoir vivre que parce que cette personne vit également, il est facile de se rendre compte que le véritable amour ne serait freiné par aucun lien de fraternité qui ne seraient un obstacle qu'à l'amour charnel.

Les bras croisés, le dos calé sur le dossier de sa chaise, continuant de fixer les fiches éparpillées sur son bureau, le comportement de Kaminari et Kirishima à l'époque où ils étaient lycéens lui revinrent en mémoire.

Leurs conneries, leur bonne humeur communicative, les problèmes et fou-rires qu'ils avaient entraînés pendant leurs trois ans aussi bien dans leur salle de classe que dans la salle des professeurs -car certaines de leurs conneries avaient bien fait marré certains de leurs enseignants il fallait se l'avouer-, leur complicité sans faille, le duo parfait qu'ils formaient, l'amour sincère qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, leur façon de se surnommer « des âmes frères ».

Tout allait dans le même sens.

**\- Tu sais quoi, au final, moi j'ai bien envie d'y croire à ton truc, **déclara le professeur, sans pouvoir empêcher un sourire de venir orner ses lèvres.

Cela lui valut un regard interrogateur de la part de son collègue.

**\- Et ben ! C'est ****_unusual_**** de t'entendre dire quelque chose comme ça Eraser ! Tu le sais ? **

**-** **Sûrement... » **répondit seulement son interlocuteur, visiblement pensif à nouveau.

Mais ses pensées ainsi que leur discussion furent interrompues par un énorme « _Clac_ » qui résonna dans toute la pièce et qui fut vite suivi de cris et de jérémiades.

**« M'sieur ! Lâchez-moi je respire plus là ! **Se plaignit le premier lycéen.

**\- Haha ! C'est parce que notre ****_prank _****était… A couper le souffle ! **Ricana le second -qui était visiblement masochiste.

Il se mit ensuite à tousser car l'adulte les tenant à bout de bras avait resserré son emprise sur son col de chemise par lequel il le tenait, tout comme son éternel complice de coup foireux, avant de se mettre à gueuler :

**\- Maintenant vous fermez vos gueules les petits merdeux ou je vous explose ! **

L'adulte en question était l'un des plus éminents héros de sa génération. Ses cheveux blond platine étaient toujours autant en pétard que lorsqu'il était lycéen, même s'ils étaient un peu plus courts désormais. Par contre, s'il était certes devenu plus mature et légèrement moins irritable avec l'âge, il n'avait rien perdu de son vocabulaire aussi varié que poétique et il pouvait gueuler encore plus fort qu'avant -autant dire que c'était un vrai régal pour les oreilles.

Les deux lycéens fauteurs de trouble qu'il tenait suspendus par le col étaient faciles à reconnaître l'un était brun avec une mèche blonde, l'autre rouquin, il s'agissait bien sûr des jumeaux Hoshino, tirant sur leurs cols de chemises en se débattant pour essayer d'avoir un peu d'air.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé encore, Bakugou ? **Demanda Midnight, qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'entrée, hilare.

**\- J'en ai plein le cul ! Ils me cassent les couilles ces deux petits cons ! C'est la troisième fois qu'ils foutent de la cellophane sur cette putain de porte de la salle de classe ! **Rétorqua l'interrogé.

**\- Et ça marche à tous les coups en plus ! **S'exclama fièrement en souriant l'aîné des jumeaux.

Pour toute réponse, leur bourreau les lâcha violemment tous les deux, les laissant s'écraser avec vacarme sur les fesses sur le carrelage.

**\- Allons Bakugou, tu n'es pas un peu grand pour tomber dans le panneau pour des trucs comme ça ? **Le taquina en pouffant de rire son interlocutrice.

**\- J'vous encule ! Ils me saoulent ! **Répliqua l'explosif.

**\- C'est pas très viril de parler comme ça m'sieur ! Où est passé votre galanterie ? **Rajouta Akio, qui visiblement était aussi suicidaire que son frère.

**\- Toi je t'emmerde ! **Fit-il avant de leur coller une rouste à chacun.

Lâchant un soupir exaspéré, la tête baissée de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse voir ses yeux, il laissa même une remarque n'étant visiblement destinée qu'à lui-même, franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

**\- Bordel… Pourquoi je dois continuer à jouer leurs baby-sitters encore maintenant.**

Si les deux principaux concernés n'avaient pas relevé cette phrase, elle n'avait pas en revanche échappé à l'homme aux mèches ébènes qui continuait d'observer la scène depuis son bureau.

Evidemment, Bakugou aussi forcément remarqué à quel point ces deux adolescents ressemblaient à ceux qui avaient été ses meilleurs amis pendant des années. D'ailleurs, pendant un instant, il sembla à Shouta que, plus qu'un professeur engueulant des élèves perturbateurs, il se trouvait face à ses trois anciens étudiants qui se chamaillaient en salle des professeurs comme quand il les attrapait en train de se bagarrer dans les couloirs à l'époque.

Le voir les réprimander ainsi était un peu comme un voyage dans le temps qui ne faisait que le faire réfléchir encore plus aux paroles de Mic.

En soi, pour ce qui était de faire des prank sur le professeur le plus irritable du monde, les jumeaux étaient loin d'en être à leur coup d'essai. C'était même presque devenu habituel.

Bakugou venait faire cours ici de façon ponctuelle environ une fois par mois -il y avait en effet un nouveau module à Yuei tenu par différents héros occupant les premières places du classement actuel (on y trouvait donc aussi Deku, Shouto, Creaty, …) - et il finissait presque à chaque fois par se pointer ici en gueulant avec ces deux gaffeurs à bout de bras parce qu'ils avaient réussi à lui faire une crasse.

Pourtant Katsuki n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et il en avait vu défiler des _prank_ clichés pendant ses années Yuei avec toutes les énergumènes qui lui collaient au derrière et qui lui servaient d'amis. C'était dire le nombre de tentatives que faisaient les deux adolescents partenaires de connerie par heure pour réussir à le berner et le faire tomber dans le panneau de leurs farces.

Peut-être était-ce justement parce qu'ils éveillaient en lui un éclair de nostalgie le rendant pensif et inattentif pendant quelques secondes qu'ils arrivaient à le berner. Bakugou n'était pas stupide, leurs conneries ne cesseraient jamais de lui rappeler celles de deux de ses meilleurs amis qui étaient partis trop tôt.

Mais ce soupir laissa rapidement place à un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Present Mic :

**\- C'est à ces deux-là que tu penses depuis tout à l'heure, pas vrai ? **Demanda-t-il.

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un sourire un peu plus accentué rendant la réponse évidente.

Il était vrai qu'il était difficile de ne pas penser à Kaminari et Kirishima quand on voyait les jumeaux Hoshino. Si deux âmes sœurs choisissant la mort ensemble étaient bel et bien destinées à se réincarner sous forme de deux jumeaux, ils ne pouvaient que se dire que c'était ce qui était arrivé à leurs deux anciens élèves.

S'il était possible qu'ils aient eu une nouvelle chance d'être tous les deux et de continuer à sauver les gens ensemble, alors il voulait y croire. La perte de l'intimité charnelle était à côté un bien maigre prix à payer pour avoir le droit de revivre tout cela. Il avait été naïf de penser le contraire au début.

**\- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que je veux y croire et que j'espère que c'est ce qui leur est arrivé aussi alors, **déclara-t-il avec le sourire aux lèvres, passant son regard des jumeaux à l'article de son magazine Astro.

x-X-x

** « Pfiouuuuuu ! J'ai cru qu'il nous lâcherait jamais ! **S'exclama le brun en arrivant sur le toit de l'école en s'étirant.

En effet, Bakugou et les autres professeurs venaient à peine de les laisser repartir. C'était parti pour des heures de travaux d'intérêts généraux en plus. Mais bon, c'était pour eux un bien maigre prix à payer comparé à la tronche qu'avait tiré leur prof du jour en finissant la tête dans la cellophane ! Aussitôt lâchés, ils avaient monté les marches pour se rendre sur le toit qui était un peu leur repère et l'endroit où ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps.

**\- En même temps il fallait s'y attendre, **répondit son cadet.

Un fin sourire vint orner ses lèvres alors qu'il observait son jumeau se vautrer sur un des bancs en y prenant toute la place. Il vint ensuite s'asseoir à ses côtés, en profitant pour le pousser un peu.

**\- La prochaine fois on fera un prank encore mieux ! Adieu les blagues clichées, on va lui sortir un prank de fou ! Il verra qu'on est des génies novateurs ! **Ricana Taichi en regardant Akio dans les yeux, sa tête désormais calée sur ses genoux.

Avec un sourire mi-excité et mi-inquiet quant à ce qu'allait sûrement bientôt sortir son frère comme nouvelle idée de plan foireux, le carmin hocha la tête et ajouta :

**\- On va lui en mettre plein la vue avec un prank super viril préparé dans les règles de l'art alors ! **

**\- Ouais ! Et il va voir tellement flou qu'il lui faudra des lunettes après même ! **

A cette phrase, les deux se mirent à rire en même temps. Ils continuèrent un bon moment à rire et à papoter puis un silence s'installa entre eux. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant, c'était au contraire un de ces silences agréables comme il en survient souvent quand on a une personne avec laquelle les mots sont superflus.

Comme souvent, ce fut le plus farceur des deux qui le brisa, mais avec une voix étrangement calme.

**\- Hey Aki', si nous nous faisions une promesse ? **Proposa-t-il, le regard perdu dans le soleil qui arrivait à son zénith au-dessus de la tête de son frère dans son champ de vision.

Le susnommé, intrigué, plongea alors son regard dans celui de son frère.

**\- Quel genre de promesse ? **

Pour toute réponse, le brun se redressa pour s'asseoir face à son frère et leva un regard déterminé avant de lui tendre son petit doigt que l'autre croisa avec le sien sans pour autant en savoir plus sur ce que son jumeau s'apprêtait à faire.

**\- Faisons la promesse… **Commença-t-il, un sourire sincère et à la fois empreint de mélancolie aux lèvres. **De rester ensemble et de s'aimer à jamais. **

D'abord surpris pendant une fraction de seconde, Akio sentit bien vite des mots lui venir, au point qu'avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte il était en train de réciter ce serment qu'il semblait bizarrement déjà connaître par cœur, comme s'il était inscrit dans les tréfonds de son subconscient depuis toujours :

**\- Aimons-nous… Jusqu'au bout… jusqu'à ce que nos routes se séparent… Non de force, mais de notre propre initiative…**

Et alors, son sourire s'accentuant, Taichi poursuivit avec lui :

**\- La mort… N'influencera pas nos décisions, nous sommes maîtres de nos vies, nous sommes maîtres de notre destinée… **

Et alors que les deux frères continuaient de réciter d'une même voix cette promesse qu'ils semblaient déjà étrangement connaître par cœur, il leur sembla que, quoi qu'il puisse leur arriver, leurs routes ne se sépareraient jamais bien longtemps.

Ainsi, s'ils pouvaient choisir leur propre fin, ils pouvaient aussi choisir de se retrouver, encore et encore, restant ainsi ensemble pour toujours et à jamais, avançant malgré les tragédies sur le chemin de leur destinée qu'ils traceraient eux-mêmes par la sueur de leurs mains, par leurs larmes qui reflèteront tantôt leur faiblesse, tantôt la puissance et la vivacité de leur détermination sans faille.

**\- Aimons-nous… Jusqu'au moment où nous choisirons nous-même notre propre fin… **Conclurent-ils les yeux dans les yeux, séparant leurs petits doigts pour sceller, à nouveau et à jamais, leur promesse et leurs destinées.

Pour ces deux flammes jumelles, tout ce qui comptait, c'était de pouvoir recommencer, de pouvoir se retrouver, de pouvoir s'aimer jusqu'au bout. Encore et encore. Et la seule chose qui pourrait empêcher cela, ce serait qu'ils décident un jour d'eux-mêmes qu'il en serait autrement.

Mais ça, il suffit d'un simple coup d'œil laissant entrevoir la puissance de leur amour pour prédire que ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver !

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que ça t'a plu ! J'espère aussi avoir été à la hauteur de ton OS magnifique ! ****Je ne sais quoi dire d'autre alors on se retrouve en review ou sur Discord :3 ! Gros bisouuuuuuuus !  
**

**(Précision : pour les prénoms, Taichi signifie "équipe" et Akio "héros scintillant" !) **


End file.
